


Use Those Muscles~

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [26]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Wonkyun, power bottom I.M, submissive top Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: "God, it feels like, essentially, I’m fucking you,” Changkyun moaned out, staring down at Hoseok with an almost sadistic sparkle in his eyes. He continued thrusting his ass back down onto Hoseok’s willing cock, and smirked, an airy chuckle leaving his lips as he watched Hoseok’s embarrassed reaction.[Wonkyun/PWP]





	Use Those Muscles~

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> [M] “dom bot changkyun x sub top hoseok with dirty talk pls”

“Oh~ Does that feel good~?” Changkyun asked, voice dripping with something dark, eyes lazily staring at his boyfriend who was currently pinned beneath him. Arching his back and slipping out a hot, heavy moan, Hoseok stared up into Changkyun’s face as the boy grinded his ass down onto Hoseok’s cock, taking the hard length all the way to the hilt.

“Of course it does,” Hoseok replied, voice coming out strained and whimpered, scrunching his eyebrows together and groaning, overwhelmed by the incredible sensation. Humming in acknowledgement, Changkyun continued riding the man, tilting his chin back and parting his lips in a silent moan. Back when they first got together, there was always a certain satisfaction Changkyun got every time he was able to dominate such a strong, built man… but he got better at it with experience. Now it was pretty easy to get Hoseok writhing beneath him, but still incredibly fun to watch him squirm. 

“God, it feels like, essentially, _I’m_ fucking _you_ ,” Changkyun moaned out, staring down at Hoseok with an almost sadistic sparkle in his eyes. He continued thrusting his ass back down onto Hoseok’s willing cock, and smirked, an airy chuckle leaving his lips as he watched Hoseok’s embarrassed reaction. 

“Changkyun-ah~” Hoseok whined out, rutting his hips up into Changkyun’s ass as if to further emphasize the fact that he was, by his definition, the one doing the fucking. Giving the man a frankly unimpressed stare, Changkyun popped his hips up and down, fucking himself hard and deep on Hoseok’s cock. Groaning at the deeply satisfying feeling, Hoseok bit his lip, staring up into Changkyun’s face with needy, desperate eyes. “Let me fuck you,” Hoseok whined out, as if finally understanding the position he was actually in. Resisting the urge to outright laugh at the pathetic beg for dominance, Changkyun ground his hips down one last time, splaying his legs and slipping out a pleased grunt.

“One more sec,” Changkyun said between clenched teeth, arching his back as he continued to smack his ass down onto Hoseok’s cock. “Just… let me savor this,” Changkyun breathily continued, clearly enjoying his time on top. Not sure what else to say to convince Changkyun into letting him top, Hoseok simply laid back and enjoyed the feeling, admiring how beautiful his boyfriend looked riding his cock.

After a few more minutes of this, Changkyun’s legs began shaking, trembling from the amount of force and exertion he needed to ride Hoseok so hard, and decided that maybe it was time he let Hoseok take the reins again. Abruptly stopping his actions and sliding off of Hoseok and onto the bed beside him, Changkyun spread his thighs, waiting expectantly. 

“Alright, come fuck me~” Changkyun said, cheekily smiling over at Hoseok, an amused light in his eyes. Taking the hint and quickly scrambling up, Hoseok grabbed Changkyun’s legs, positioning them over his shoulders as he lined up his cock to Changkyun entrance. Staring down at Changkyun for a sign to go and not ever getting one, Hoseok pouted, and adjusted Changkyun’s legs. 

“You ready?” Hoseok asked, and Changkyun nodded, quirking an eyebrow. They were just fucking a few seconds ago, and it’s not like Hoseok was ever rough with him on his own volition… not to mention the fact that Changkyun literally just _asked_ him to fuck him. But Hoseok had a gentle heart, Changkyun supposed, which was honestly pretty cute.

Getting the idea, Hoseok began pushing his cock inside Changkyun, groaning at how wet and stretched-out he felt- perfect for brainlessly pounding him into the mattress. Starting with painfully slow, steady thrusts, Hoseok whimpered, biting his lip. Even though Hoseok was clearly enjoying himself, Changkyun was already getting bored with this slow pace. His cock was dripping with precum and twitching- so ridiculously hard it ached. He needed something harder, and definitely faster.

“C’mon Hoseok, use those muscles,” Changkyun pleaded, voice coming out strained with his need for friction. Blinking innocently, Hoseok started picking up his pace, giving Changkyun a curious, searching look. 

“Is this enough?” Hoseok asked, rocking his hips at a steady, solid pace against Changkyun, gripping the boy’s thighs and pressing him further into the mattress. Changkyun shook his head, pushing his ass up against Hoseok’s cock, desperately trying to get more inside him.

“No, harder, faster,” Changkyun demanded, voice choppy and broken as sweat started to form on his brow. In Hoseok’s defense, he truly did pick up the pace, but it wasn’t enough for Changkyun- he needed to be fully satisfied, he was already way past the point of playing around with Hoseok’s timidity. Whimpering, Hoseok did as he was told, but with a tiny frown on his face.

“I’m going to hurt you if I fuck you harder,” Hoseok protested, aware of how strong he was, and how slender Changkyun was in comparison. Changkyun’s thighs felt like twigs under his hands, he knew that with a few more pushes, he could easily bruise them. Changkyun groaned, reaching his hands out and clawing Hoseok towards him by his head, staring him deep in the eye and growling.

“I don’t care- _harder_ ,” Changkyun spat out, releasing Hoseok’s head from his grip so he could do as Changkyun wanted from him. “Fuck, Hoseok, I want you deeper, I don’t care if it hurts,” Changkyun continued, somehow unable to stop the dirty words from dripping out of his mouth. Slipping out a needy moan, Hoseok whimpered, and then started truly making use of his physique- roughly pounding Changkyun into the mattress with precise, hard thrusts. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of Changkyun’s thighs, and he could feel it bruise underneath him. The feeling was overwhelming and mind-blowing, and Changkyun cursed out a few praises, finally complimenting Hoseok on his performance for the first time that night. Moaning at the praise, Hoseok fucked him harder, pounding him into his orgasm.

Unable to stop himself as he became overwhelmed with pleasure, Changkyun screamed, body trembling as he came all over his chest and stomach. A witness to this gorgeous display, Hoseok came as well, shooting out his cum inside the condom he was wearing while still fully inside Changkyun. They rode out their orgasms for a few seconds, before Hoseok got up, moving to dispose of the filthy condom. As he walked back, Hoseok smiled fondly at how spent Changkyun looked on his bed, his body trembling and shaking from the aftermath of Hoseok’s rough love.

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Hoseok asked, reaching his hand out and running his fingers through Changkyun’s wet with sweat hair. Managing to finally open his eyes, Changkyun blearily looked at Hoseok, blinking a few times as he processed what just happened.

“A wet towel,” Changkyun replied, voice hoarse from screaming. Hoseok nodded, brushing his fingers through Changkyun’s hair one last time before getting up. But before he reached the door, Changkyun stopped him, his voice the only noise in the otherwise quiet room. 

“And hyung?” Changkyun called out, to which Hoseok turned around, raising his eyebrows in curiosity. “You were really incredible just now,” Changkyun said, his expression mostly blank but his eyes showing a certain amount of love and respect that made Hoseok’s heart feel warm.

“Thank you, Changkyunnie~” <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
